Chazz's Fan Club
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Why is the male population of Duel Academy so attracted to Chazz? It it his looks? His personality? Or does it have something to do with the pictures of him on the wall? FANBOYS, onesided yaoi, and a very sneaky Alexis. Parody Oneshot, RxR


-1Yet another drabble story. This time, focusing on how Chazz is so appealing to the boys of Duel Academy. Sigh, yaoi XP

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz searched frantically through his drawers. Where were his boxers? All he had done was take a shower, and when he had come back, he had no clothes. All of it was gone, his shirts, his pants, his socks, his underwear...hell, they'd even taken his jacket! But why?

And even worse, he was shivering because he was dripping wet. Why did these people have to enjoy torturing him so much as to steal his towels? At least the blinds were closed. He'd hate for anyone to see him naked.

But more than anything, he'd hate for those awful fanboys of his to see him naked. All of them had been pestering him, persisting for days at a time, vying for his attention...and a date.

Sometimes, he swore he caught one of them ogling his butt as he walked down the hall. And changing for gym class was the worst of all. He was pretty sure he could hear their hearts pounding in anticipation as he stripped to his underwear. He really hoped they never saw anything more.

At that moment, he heard a creaking from inside the closet. He froze. Slowly, he looked up, then screamed. There was a bright flash of a camera as a fanboy took a picture of him. Completely naked.

Chazz chased the fanboy around the room, snatching for the camera. With a giggle, the fanboy leapt daintily out the window, clutching his prize to his heart.

Chazz sighed heavily. He sure hoped that the fanboy would keep it only for personal entertainment.

Alas, it was not to be so, for the following morning, he saw a crowd of fanboys around a table, drooling. Curious, he stepped over to the group. All boyish faces turned adoringly towards him, with little mouths and big, black, chibi eyes.

"The Chazz!!!!!!!!!" they shouted in loving, admiring tones.

The chorus of voices continued to bombard him with pet names and questions as he stared down in horror at the picture of himself on the table.

Pictures, actually. He had no clue how they had gotten so many naked pictures of him, but when he found out, they were dead meat. He was embarrassed and ashamed. He was pretty sure they had enough pictures to start a porn website.

Well, things couldn't get any worse. At least Alexis wouldn't see them. Or anyone else for that matter. At least, he hoped not.

Unfortunately, the group had other plans. They took him by the hands and dragged him to the hall where they looked up at the monolith of pictures with teary, emotional eyes.

Chazz, on the other hand, gawked in horror. He kept opening and closing his mouth, incapable of speech or, really, any other action.

From behind him, there were several giggles. "Nice pictures, Chazz." A familiar female voice commented.

He turned, his face bright red. Alexis stood there, one hand over her mouth, blushing and giggling like crazy.

"I never thought you'd be so, so, so..." her sentence was broken off by scornful laughter, at him.

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!!!!" Chazz screamed, then ran, too embarrassed to stay. He couldn't tear the pictures off anyway, due to the wild pack of fanboys.

But it got worse. As he rounded the corner, he crashed right into Jaden and Syrus. They were both snickering, obviously having seen the pictures. No, not his rival too!

"Nice pics, Chazz." Jaden teased, "Will you sign one for me?" He proceeded to hold a picture and a pen out.

Chazz gasped. "Where'd you get that."

"Oh, the fanboys are selling them for a dollar."

"Why'd you buy one?"

"Hey," Jaden said, shrugging, "Why not? Besides, Syrus bought fifteen."

Chazz stared down at the bluenette in shock. Syrus looked up at him, blushing. "They're for my collage," he said softly.

"Your collage? Of what?"

"Of...you." Syrus whispered, gently taking Chazz's hand.

Chazz shuddered and jerked his hand away. He would have to remember to wash that with antibacterial soap.

"So, Chazz, will you sign it?" Jaden's voice now held the creepy over-enthusiasm he always got when he dueled.

He only talked like that while dueling, and he loved dueling; therefore, due to the law of syllogism, he loved Chazz. Chazz cringed, hoping this was a joke.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Nah, just sign it."

Chazz took off.

"Wait!" A crowd of boys screamed, following him down the hall.

He ran down the stairs, then tripped and fell on top of Atticus. Oh, good, Atticus would talk some sense into them. Being the womanizer he was, the older Rhodes would tell them off.

"Atticus, bro, you gotta help me. For some reason, all the guys in school are suddenly attracted to me. You gotta talk--yaaaaa!!!"

Atticus smiled at him, affectionately rubbing his cheek. "I will. I'll tell them that you've already got a boyfriend. No one else can have you but me."

The youngest Princeton stared at Atticus, frightened for his safety. Atticus, held him reassuringly in his arms, and gave him a tender kiss.

"My dear, Chazz, being gay is a natural part of life. Embrace it. Love it. Live it. It's all right to be yourself, you know."

"I wanna make out with your sister, not you!" Chazz screamed, shoving him away.

"But, Chazz, I thought we had something special!" Atticus whimpered, his soft brown eyes moistening.

"No," came a cold voice. Zane stepped out of the shadows, looking peeved.

"Oh, thank God!" Chazz exclaimed, standing up. He rushed over to Zane and stared up at him with helpless, charcoal eyes. "Help me."

"You were cheating on me?" Atticus remarked.

"No," Zane said angrily, stepping in front of Chazz, "He was always mine. He was cheating on me."

The two rushed towards each other and began to argue over who was Chazz's boyfriend. Chazz took the chance to run.

He made it back to his dorm room, where he locked himself in the bathroom. Quickly, he stripped and started a hot shower. He was tired and sweaty from all the running. He just wanted to relax and wash the germs off.

There was a soft giggle from under the sink cabinets. Chazz froze for the fiftieth time that day.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, just me."

Chazz jumped and tried to cover himself as the shower curtain was ripped back. Too late. There stood Dr. Crowler, Sartorious, and some kid he didn't know.

"May we join you?"

"Um, NO. This is my frickin' shower. Take a hike."

They didn't listen, only stepped in with him. He gagged at the sight of the three of them naked.

"Oh, this is sooo much fun." Dr. Crowler commented, lifting his manicured hand to his purple mouth.

"Indeed." Sartorious agreed, squeezing Chazz's butt.

"Hey! Don't--"

They pushed him around the shower, giggling like schoolgirls. Finally, he made his escape, but accidentally darted out into the hall naked. He found himself surrounded by the fanboys, Jaden, Syrus, Atticus, Zane, Sartorious, Dr. Crowler, and now, Aster.

They closed in on him, taking pictures and begging for favors. He screamed as the pulled on his arms, cuddled him, and kissed his mouth.

Alexis stood afar off, looking on and snickering. She counted the dollar bills in her hand and smirked. "Just wait 'til he finds out it was me who took all those pictures," she muttered, "He'll freak when he finds out that all these boys started crushing on him because he has such a hot body."

She walked off, laughing softly and blushing, "Then again, I also did it because I wanted to see him naked. Boy will he be surprised!"

She left him with his lovers as they continued to attack him with kisses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, brother. Weak ending, I know. I'm not a yaoi fan. This was a funny story. But I guess yaoi fans liked it too. W/e. I'm a Chazz x Alexis fan, but I just had to write this. It was too funny. And kinda disturbing. At least I'd be if I had that many fans. Oh well. Please review.


End file.
